1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse counter for counting and recording the number of insects killed in an insect-electrocuting apparatus by detecting the number of electric pulses generated in the apparatus in order to predict outbreaks of agricultural pests.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to count populations of harmful insects in agricultural regions in real time in order to predict outbreaks of agricultural pests and thereby prevent crop damage by such pests. Due to their large size and costliness, existing apparatuses for counting harmful insects are difficult to install and have been limited to use by research institutes and government agencies.
Apparatuses using light to attract insects and electric shock to kill them have been widely used. Since these insect electrocuting apparatuses are inexpensive, the entire apparatus can be replaced if a malfunction occurs. However, the apparatuses are unable to count and display the number of harmful insects killed.
One such apparatus that has been proposed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-50 (see pages 2 and 3 and FIG. 1) and marketed under the product name Mushidasu (a registered trademark of Elm Co., Ltd.) employs a method of selectively counting a specific type of insect. This apparatus attracts the specific type of insect with a pheromone and mechanically or electrically counts the number of insects as the insects are killed with a high-voltage electric shock or mechanical pressure.
However, this apparatus is a mechanically ambitious product and is costly to manufacture. Although the apparatus has good counting precision, the mechanism needed to count insects reliably is complex and expensive and not suited to a compact design. The apparatus is also unable to collect and distribute data via the Internet. Further, maintenance can be cumbersome if the interior of the apparatus becomes clogged with insects or in the event of another malfunction. Further, since a cell phone is used to transmit insect counts to remote locations, operating costs that include monthly telephone charges are considerable.
On the other hand, the common insect electrocuting apparatus, while inexpensive, cannot count the number of insects that are killed and, hence, cannot transmit such count data to remote locations.
It is possible to count electric pulses in a commercial insect electrocuting apparatus accurately by dismantling the apparatus and connecting a cable to the high-voltage unit in order to measure the current directly. However, this process involves many problems, including additional costs to the user for dismantling the apparatus and connecting a counting circuit, added noise in the counting circuit, and the danger of electrocution to the user.
Further, when using a conventional device for counting insects, a large number of personnel are needed for verifying that the device is counting accurately and for correcting incorrect counts. Moreover, the workers must travel to the site and conduct observations over a long period of time. The cost required for this work can be excessive when the devices are installed at numerous locations, and particularly when the distance to the installation points is great.
Further, the appearance and migration of insects is greatly affected by many environmental factors, such as atmospheric temperature, soil moisture, and wind. Hence, it is essential to measure such environmental data at numerous locations while simultaneously counting insects in order to analyze and elucidate the emergence and extermination states of the insects. Conventionally, insect counting and environmental measurements have been performed independently as it is difficult to perform both simultaneously in real time.